WTFily Ever After
by NarutaUzumaki
Summary: After suffering a severe blow to the head, Naruta is forced not really to go through Fairytales that she stars in.Pairings: Narunaru, Sasunaru, Sasumagu and others.Note: Not all stories will be fairytales.
1. Intro

**Fairytale-  
No. That's stupid. Maybe...  
Once upon a-  
No! It's been done before!  
Naruta: Hey Kara! What'cha doin'?  
Kara: Thinking up a title for a new story!  
Naruta: Oh? Cool.  
Kara: What do you think of "Dreamscape"?  
Naruta: Naw. To sciencefictiony. How about "WTF-ily Ever After"?  
Kara: That's PERFECT!  
Naruta: Glad I could help.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke sighed. For some odd reason(that he didn't know), the current Hokage, Tsunade, had told him and Naruto to go get Naruta. Sure, he had been persistent. He had **_**tried**_** to get the female hokage to tell him **_**why**_** he needed to go get a girl he **_**despised**_**. But then again, Tsunade probably didn't tell them because it might scare Naruto. He **_**was**_** Naruta's boyfriend. If Naruto had known that Naruta was in danger, he might get frightened and not complete the "**_**mission**_**" properly. And yet, Sasuke wished Tsunade had told them the true reason. 'Cause:  
1) It would give Sasuke better motivation to complete the "**_**mission**_**".  
-And-  
2) Give Naruto more motivation so he wouldn't stop at **_**every**_** sweet shop to buy Naruta some treats.  
---------------  
The blonde that the two boys were looking for, was hard at work, training. "HYAH!" She practically screamed, striking the tree again. The poor tree had been hit so many times, it had a large indent in it. Smiling in satisfaction, Naruta took a step back. She looked up at the tree. It had to be **_**the**_** tallest tree in all of the forest, or at least close to it. Naruta backed away from the tree a few feet. Building chakra up in the soles of her feet. She ran at the tree and climbed all the way up to the top. Smiling again, the blonde lied back. '**_**I think I'll take a little break. I earned **__**it.**_**' Naruta thought. But the branch she was laying on, began to **_**sloooooooooooooowly**_** break. Just then, Naruto and Sasuke walked into the clearing that Naruta had been training in.  
"HI NARUTO-KUN!" Naruta yelled from the tree top. The branch decided that then, was the perfect time to completely break. Naruta fell silently. She didn't scream. It wasn't her style. But Naruto did.  
"NARUTA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed so shrilly, he sounded like a girl.  
"Naruta!" Sasuke said in surprise. The two boys were frozen. Naruta hit the ground with a sickening thud. She spat out blood. Everything went dark and all she could hear was "Naruta!" The voice that was saying it, I mean repeating it, changed from the familiar gentleness of Naruto's voice to the much more familiar growl of the Kyuubi. Naruta's eyelids drifted open to see the female Kyuubi in human form, hovering over her.  
"Kyuubi-san!" Naruta said, sitting up quickly. Kyuubi-san had ducked away just in time.  
"Hello kit. Welcome to your mind." Kyuubi-san said.  
"My mind?" Naruta asked.  
"Yes. Your subconscious. That blow to the head you took when you fell knocked you into a coma." Kyuubi-san said.  
"SHIT!" Naruta exclaimed.  
"I know. It gave me a **_**splitting**_** headache. If you were conscious right now, you'd have one too." Kyuubi-san sighed, rubbing her own head.  
"Oops. Sorry." Naruta said.  
"It's not your fault kit." Kyuubi-san said.  
"What am I supposed to **_**do**_**? I mean I'm stuck here till I come out of a coma, ne?" Naruta asked.  
"Well you could go through a trip of your memories."  
"Naw. Bo-ring!"  
"You could go to the perverse center of your brain, but you're too young."  
"Shit! No fair! That place sounds like fun!"  
"The only other option is Fairytale Land."  
""Fairytale Land"? Sounds stupid."  
"Feh. It's better than Memory lane."  
"I guess." Naruta sighed. "Wait! Aren't Fairytales supposed to teach a lesson?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why would I want to go somewhere to learn?"  
"There's no guarantee that you'll learn kit. Though if you're lucky kit, you **_**will**_**."  
"Ok..." Naruta said. She stood up and started walking towards the direction that the arrow on the sign pointed.  
"See ya later kit! Oh, and watch your step!" Kyuubi-san said. '**_**Huh? I wonder what she meant by **__**that.**_**' Naruta thought, looking back at Kyuubi-san. She failed to notice the end of the path and walked straight off of it.  
"HOLY **_**SHIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit**_**!!!!!" The blonde teenager screamed as she fell. Kyuubi-san chuckled. She walked towards the Perverse Center.**


	2. Naruella

**Naruta fell for a _looooong_ time. Then see saw some writing that said "Naru-ella." '_Huh. Wonder what that means._' The blonde thought.**

**

* * *

Naru-Ella****

* * *

****Once upon a time in a far off village, there lived a poor man, his wife, and his beautiful daughter. The girl was named Naruta. When Naruta was four, her mother took ill and died. Just before she died, the mother gave her daughter her most prized possession, a necklace with piece of rose quartz on it. Four years after, the father remarried. The step-mother brought along her two adopted daughters. One step-daughter was a cruel girl named Magumi. She was rude and constantly made fun of her new step sister. The other step-daughter was named Kunami. She was far less cruel and often wore white. When Naruta was twelve, Her Father died, leaving her alone with her step-mom and step-sisters. For years the step-mom, Kakasha was her name, made Naruta do all the chores. But Naruta was insubordinate so Kakasha often sent her to bed without supper. Lucky for Naruta, who would've died without food, Kunami was far to kind-hearted to let her step-sister go hungry. She would sneak Naruta scraps, enough to keep her alive. Now doing all the chores left Naruta very dirty, so Magumi began to call her "Naru-Ella" ('cause Cinderella was already taken.).**

**The village Naruta lived in was part of the kingdom of Konoha. Konoha was ruled by the king and queen, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato and Kushina had a son named Naruto. When he wasn't doing Prince stuff, Naruto was hanging out with his friend Sasuke. Sasuke was an orphan. His older brother had killed almost everyone in the Uchiha family when Sasuke was eight. Only Itachi(Sasuke's older brother), Sasuke, and their cousin Kunami survived. Itachi was given the death penalty, Sasuke went to live at the castle, and Kunami got adopted by a woman named Kakasha. Sasuke was grateful of the King and Queen's hospitality, but he missed his cousin. She was his only live blood-relative in all of Konoha. But Naruto was his best friend, and was like a brother to the lonely Uchiha male.**

**-----**

**"NARU-ELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Magumi screeched. Naruta waited till Magumi screamed her name a second time. Then she stood up and **_**slooooooowly**_** walked to where Step-sister was.**

**"Yes Magumi-**_**chan**_**?" Naruta asked, making sure the honorific was dripping with sarcasm.**

**"Hmph. Took you long enough! Here. I want you to go into town and buy the prettiest and most expensive dress you find!" Magumi said, her voice was like a dagger. She handed Naruta a large**_** heavy **_**bag.**

**"Right away, Magumi-chan" Naruta said, curtseying sarcastically. She locked eyes with Kunami. Kunami nodded. Kunami often went with Naruta when Magumi told her to buy a dress because Naruta had a very **_**tomboy**_**ish fashion sense. And Kunami was too kind-hearted to let her step-sister be punished for such a stupid task. After all, within a week, Magumi will demand a new one, her old dress would be thrown in the trash. So the two set off for the village.**

**---**

**After buying Magumi her new dress, the two walked outside to be greeted by a **_**large**_** mob of girls. They were crowded around **_**someone.**_

**"I bet the prince is in town." Naruta groaned. '**_**The prince? Then that means...**_**' Kunami thought.**

**"**Cousin Sasuke-kun!**" The female Uchiha silently execlaimed.**

**"Who?" Naruta asked. **

**"My cousin, Sasuke. He lives in the palace." Kunami explained.**

**-------------**

**Said cousin was standing beside his best friend, hating every second he had to stand and listen to these "**_**Harpies**_**" scream. Naruto hated it too. The Girls all screamed that they loved him, but he knew that it wasn't true. They only "loved" him because he was a **_**rich prince**__**Isn't there one girl who doesn't "love" me for my money?!?!**_** ' The sad prince thought.**

**-----------**

**"C'mon Kunami. Let's leave. Besides, "**_**Princess**_**" Magumi's gonna wanna know where her "**_**Slave**_**" is with her dress." Naruta said.**

**"U-ummmmm. Don't you wanna see the prince?" Kunami asked, sounding a bit desperate.**

**"A **_**shallow**_** guy like him?!? C'mon Kunami! You know me! **_**I can't stand**_**..." Naruta said.**

**----**

**"**...shallow people like them Sasuke!**" Naruto complained.**

**"**I _know_. And yet, your mom 'n' dad expect you to marry one of them.**" Sasuke whispered.**

**"**UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I knoooow! You know, Icould be doing something way more fun than this right now! I could be...**" Naruto whispered.**

**---------**

**"...having some fun messing around in the mud!" Naruta said.**

**"O. K. I get it. You don't want to see the prince. I understand. Can I at least try to talk to my cousin?" Kunami asked.**

**"Fine." Naruta sighed, "But I'm going home!"**

**"Thanks a bunch Naruta!" Kunami shouted.**

**"What ever! Don't mention it!!!!" Naruta called over her shoulder. Kunami tried to get through the large crowd of girls.**

**---------------------------------**

**"Hey Koen. What's up?" Naruta asked the stray black cat, that she sometimes took home with her. The cat just meowed. "That's cool." Naruta said, pretending to understand what the cat had said. She smiled. Even though she knew he couldn't understand her, Koen always seemed to understand her. She would talk to the cat and tell him her troubles. Both her and Kunami would feed the poor cat any scraps that were un edible for Naruta. Kunami had nicknamed Koen "Cat Sasuke" because she thought he sometimes acted like her cousin. "Hey Kunami. Did you talk to your cuz?" Naruta asked the girl who was walking behind her.**

**"No. I kept yelling his name to get his attention, but he never looked my way." Kunami sighed, her voice thick with disappointment.**

**"He probably couldn't hear you. Those desperate harpies were screaming pretty loudly." Naruta said.**

**"I'm sure he could hear me. I screamed so loud, my throat was raw afterwards. I had to make a quick visit to Dr. Haruno's office for some throat medicine." Kunami said.**

**"Then He didn't recognize your voice. I mean it's been ten years since you last saw him AND your voice has changed since then." Naruta said.**

**"That's probably why." Kunami said, grinning. The two girls soon approached the house that they lived. It was alive with excitement.**

**"I wonder what's goin' on." Naruta thought aloud.**

**"Maybe they're wondering why your taking so long to buy Magumi her dress." Kunami said.**

**"Ha. I swear to god, both Kakasha and Magumi would go crazy if I wasn't around for them to boss around!" Naruta joked. Kunami giggled slightly.**

**"THERE YOU TWO ARE!!!!!!!" Kakasha screamed, bursting out of the front door to the house.**

**"Yeah. So what?" Naruta asked. Kakasha said nothing, she just grabbed both girls by the arm and dragged them inside.**

**"**What's going on?**" Kunami asked Magumi.**

**"**The Duke's coming to our house!**" Magumi said excitedly.**

**"**What for?**" Kunami asked.**

**"**To deliver some kinda invite!!!**" Magumi giggled. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kakasha opened it.**

**"Hello m'lord." The Platinum blonde female said, curtsying.**

**"**Holy shit! The duke looks like a boy version of Kakasha!**" Naruta whispered.**

**"**Weird.**" Kunami whispered.**

**"You and your daughters are invited to a royal ball tonight." The Duke droned.**

**"Thank you m'lord." Kakasha said, smiling sweetly.**

**"Yeah whatever." The Duke said in a bored tone. As soon as the door closed behind him, everyone except Naruta began cheering.**

**"I'll finally get to talk to my cousin again!" Kunami said excitedly.**

**"I'll get to meet that cute prince! **and his even cuter best friend!**" Magumi giggled. **

**"If one of you marry the prince, I'll be rich!!!!!!! **_**Rich I tell you!**_Did I say that out loud?!?!?!?!?**" Kakasha said. Then Naruta said something noon ever expected her to say...**

**"Hey, can I go?!?!?!?" The blonde asked. Everyone else stared at her.**

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1 **_**' Naruella thought, grinning.**

**"HELL NO! AN UGLY THING LIKE **_**YOU**_** AT A **_**BALL**_**?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! DO YOU **_**WANT**_** TO DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kakasha practically screeched.**

**"Yeah Naruella! You have as much of a chance with the prince as you stupid cat has of talking!" Magumi said.**

**"Who said I wanted to go to meet the prince! I just wanna go to **_**dance**_**! That **_**is**_** what you **_**do**_** at those things, right?" Naruta said.**

**"No matter. You're not going. You don't even have a **_**dress**_**." Kakasha said.**

**"Why do I need another dress! The one I'm wearing is perfect!" Naruta giggled.**

**"You're not going, and ****that is **_**final**_**!" Kakasha growled.**

**"Why?" Naruta asked.**

**"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO **_**UGLY**_**!" Kakasha screamed.**

**"Fine." Naruta said, rushing into the kitchen.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**When the time for the ball came, Naruta was forced to help her step-sister, Magumi, get dressed. "ACK! Naruella!!!!!!!! Loosen that damned bow a bit!" Magumi groaned.**

**"Hey. It's not my fault you eat too much." Naruta growled under her breath. After both girls and Kakasha were dressed and the carriage had arrived, They left. Kunami had turned back to Naruta before she closed the door behind herself and mouthed "I'm sorry. I tried." Naruta sighed. She ran into the kitchen and sat down. Just then, Koen sneaked his way through the door and into the kitchen. "Oh hello Koen. sniff Come to help cheer me up?" Naruta asked. The cat purred and rubbed up against the blonde's legs as if to say "Yes.". "Thanks." Naruta said. Koen looked up at her. "What's wrong you ask? Well, there's a ball tonight and I'm not allowed to go." Naruta sighed. Now Naruta was proud of not being girly. She loved it when Magumi complained she stank. 'Cause it meant that she was herself. But being called ugly over and over for six years and not letting out the anger or saddness it causes, builds up. "And ya know what's worse? Kakasha, the horrid bitch, said I was ugly. " She whined. **

**"I think you're beautiful Naruta-chan." Koen said, **_**in**__**plain English**_**! Naruta shook her head vigorously. **

**"SAY WHAT?" She asked the cat. **

**"I said, "I think you're beautiful Naruta-chan."." Koen said. Then the black cat was surrounded in a pink light. When it died down, it revealed that the cat had transformed into a human that looked exactly like the prince's best friend, if Sasuke had cat ears, paw-like hands and feet, and a tail. **

**"Koen! You're a...a..." Naruta said, completely dumbfounded. **

**"A what?" Cat Sasuke asked, a pair of fairy wings appearing on his back. **

**"A **_**FAIRY**_**?!?!?!!" Naruta exclaimed. **

**"Yeah. You're fairy god...**_**substitute**_**." Cat Sasuke said. **

**"What do you mean "Substitute"?" **

**"You're real Fairy god mother...is um...**_**SICK**_**! Yeah, she's sick." **

**"Sick? Well how come she chose now to "show up"?" **

**"Well...1) She gets sick **_**alot**_** and 2) Something to do with "**_**Fate**_**"...I dunno." **

**"Ok." **

**"Um yeah. Bibbidi Bobbidi insert the sound a dress makes here" Cat Sasuke said waving a wand that had appeared out of nowhere. Like when Koen transformed, Naruta was surround in a pink light. After it died down, Naruella was wearing a dazzling orange dress that had no sleeves and a plain skirt. Also her normal sandals were transformed into those of glass. **

**"Wow. I love this dress!" Naruella said. **

**"I'm glad. Now have you got any pumpkins?" **

**"No. Will a couple of Ramen bowls and 4 sake cups do?" **

**"Sure. But where'd ya get sake cups?"  
"Kakasha bought them. She drinks tea outta them." **

**"Ok. Now can you put them in the road." **

**"K." Naruella said, walking outside. She set the two ramen bowls on top of the other upside down. Then she placed the Sake cups in place. **

**"OK. Bibbidi Bobbidi Burp!" Cat Sasuke said. The bowls and cup grew bigger and bigger till they were the same size as a regular carriage. **

**"Did you say Bibbidi Bobbidi Burp? I thought it was Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo." **

**"Actually, that's a common misconception. Apparently, you have to end the spell with the sound that the thing that your casting the spell on makes." **

**"Oh. Ok." **

**"Ok. You need some horses. Can you get some animals for me? Three will be perfect." Cat Sasuke said. **

**"Alright." Naruella said. She ran off. After three minutes, she returned with three animals and was covered in mud. **

**"...Bibbidi Bobbidi "Shut up"." Cat Sasuke said. After he said that, Naruella was clean again. Naruella then set the animals down in a line. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Meow. Bibbidi Bobbidi Woof. Bibbidi Bobbidi insert the sound a fox makes here." The fairy Sub said, transforming the animals into horses. **

**"Don't I need like a driver and a footman or somethin'?" Naruella asked. **

**"I was gettin' to that. Now, I need some..." Cat Sasuke said, suddenly looking distracted. Then he pounced on something. He stood up holding two mice by their tails. **

**"Cool." Naruella giggled. **

**"Thanks. Bibbidi Bobbidi Squeak!" Cat Sasuke Meowed. One mouse transformed into Kiba and the other transformed into Gaara. Kiba jumped up into the driver's seat while Gaara helped Naruella into the carriage. They then took off for the ball. **

**"Ack!" Naruella yelped when the fairy sub appeared next to her in the carriage. **

**"Almost forgot. This spell wears off at midnight..." Cat Sasuke said. **

**""and your dress'll turn back to rags" blah blah blah! I know!" Naruella said. **

**"Ok. Just making sure. Oh and, Tsunade(Naruta's actual fairy god mother) told me to tell you that Kakasha killed your dad." Cat Sasuke said. **

**"I knew it!" Naruella practically yelled.**

**"Yeah. Well'p, Have fun! Bye." Cat Sasuke said before he disappeared again.**

**-------- **

**When the carriage arrived at the castle, Gaara helped Naruella out and she walked inside. She was stopped at the top of the stairs by a dark haired man she'd never seen before. "Name?" The man asked. **

**"Naruella." The blonde girls said firmly. **

**"Ok. Presenting Miss Naruella." The man announced to the people in the ball room. Few people looked up. Naruella sighed and walked forward. Only then did people look up. Even the prince, who was dancing with a girl named Hinata who kept fainting when he started talking to her, looked up at Naruella. The blonde girl's step family was in the next room.**

**"Can you see that girl who just arrived, Kunami?" Magumi asked.**

**"Nope." Kunami lied. Almost instantly after Naruella reached the last step, The prince speeded through the crowd of girls to the stair case.**

**"Um, May I have this dance?" Naruto asked shyly.**

**"Sure." Naruella said, trying to mask her annoyance. Naruto and Naruella carefully danced their way to the other end of the room. When they got there, Naruto lifted up the curtain and led Naruella outside. Both blonds sat down at the edge of the fountain.**

**"So. Why is it that I've never seen you before?" Naruto asked.**

**"I don't get out much." Naruella said.**

**"Huh. You don't look pale." Naruto said.**

**"What do you mean by that?!?!?" Naruella asked.**

**"I didn't mean anything by it! It's just, my best friend stayed inside a lot when his parents were alive and his skin was very pale." Naruto explained.**

**"Well I may not get out much but that doesn't mean I'm a shut in!" Naruella said, offended.**

**"I never said you were a shut in!!!!!! You're putting words in my mouth! I'm sorry. And I don't know why you're mad! I said your skin wasn't pale!" Naruto said.**

**"Hmph." Naruella grunted. Out of nowhere, Naruto smiled. "What?" The blonde female asked.**

**"Nothin'. It's just, your kinda cute when you're mad." Naruto said. Naruella blushed slightly. "So. Why'd you decide to come to the ball?" Naruto asked.**

**"Puh. I was bored." Naruella said, "So why'd you have this ball?"**

**"My mom and dad want me to marry. **And they think I spend to much time with my best friend Sasuke.**" Naruto said. Naruella giggled slightly at the last sentence. "Yeah. I really don't like haveing to interact with a lot of these girls. They're way to shallow. They only want me for my money." Naruto sighed.**

**"Hmph. Who are you kiddin'?!?!!? You love it!" Naruella said.**

**"****NO I DON'T****! I'd rather die of starvation than have to deal with these shallow harpies!" Naruto said. Naruella couldn't believe how sincere his voice was.**

**"**You mean it?!?!?!**" Naruella asked.**

**"**Yeah.**" Naruto said. Naruella face flushed red. '**_**I was soooooooooo incredibly wrong about him. He's not shallow at all.**_**' The blonde female thought. Naruto blushed. He leaned in a tad. "**Y' know. The reason I came right up to you is cause I could tell you were so much different. I mean, you didn't enter the way the other girls did. You were more, _elegant_.**" Naruto whispered.**

**"I'll assure you that I'm **_**far**_** from elegant!" Naruella laughed.**

**"I meant you were elegant in your own way!" Naruto laughed. Naruella absently pushed him and he lost his balance and fell back into the foutain. Both blonds laughed. After Naruella helped the prince out of the fountain, Naruto blushed and leaned forward to kiss the girl he had fallen in love with. But Naruella quickly looked at the clock.**

**"Oh no! It's almost midnight! I have to go!" Naruella shouted. She ran back through the ballroom and up the stairs. Naruto followed her and tried to catch her. While Naruella was running down the other stair case, she lost her sandal. She ran right up to the carriage and jumped in with out Gaara's help. The carriage sped off and left Naruto on the entrance stairs, holding Naruella's shoe and crying.**

**-------**

**In the following days, Naruta tried to forget the wonderful night. But the prince couldn't. With each passing day, he grew sicker and sicker and sadder and sadder. Till one day, Sasuke decided to take the sandal and try and find the girl his friend loved. He went to every house in the village and had the girls who lived in them try the sandal on. and sure, some girls' feet fit, but their looks didn't match. Then he arrived at Naruta's house. He knocked on the door and Magumi opened it. "SIR SASUKE-KUN! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Magumi asked. Sasuke said nothing, he just held up the sandal. Magumi tried it on first. Sadly for her,it was two sizes to small. Then Kunami tried it on.**

**"Too small!" The raven haired girl said shrugging.**

**"It was nice to see you again, cuz." Sasuke said. Then Sasuke turned to Kakasha. "Ok. You're **_**way**_** to old." he remarked.**

**"HOWDAREYOU!I'MONLY35!!!YOULITTLEBRAT!!!!" Kakasha yelled, while putting Sasuke in a head lock. While Kakasha was distracted, Kunami slipped into the kitchen and told Naruta to come out. After Kakasha released Sasuke, he sighed.**

**"Do you have anymore daughters?" He asked.**

**"No-" Kakasha started.**

**"I haven't tried the sandal on." Naruta interrupted. Just from looking at her, Sasuke could tell that it was the same girl. But he let her try it on anyway. And Kakasha tried to trip him so the sandal would fall and break, but Sasuke stepped on her foot. Naruta sat down at a chair and Sasuke slipped the sandal on her foot. Of coarse it fit perfectly. But also Naruta was immersed in the same pink light as when her dress first transformed. Only this time, it was the magic of Naruta's necklace that made her rags a beautiful orange dress again. Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke had swept Naruta out the door and onto his horse. **

**------**

**When they reached the castle, Sasuke helped Naruta off his horse and the two ran up and down the staircases. "Can I take my shoes off?" Naruta asked.**

**"Yeah. Go ahead." Sasuke said, shucking off his own boots. Naruta carefully removed the sandals, not because they were glass, but because she knew they were a gift from her mother's spirit. Sasuke led the blonde to the room that belong to the prince. Kushina was in the room, brushing some stray hairs from her son's forehead. She left when she saw Sasuke.**

**"Hey Naruto. I brought you someone." The Uchiha said. Naruta walked straight into view.**

**"Hi Naruto." Naruta said. Naruto immediately sat up.**

**"Naruella!" He exclaimed. **

**"Actully, it's **_**Naruta**_**." Naruta said, watching Sasuke leave the room. She sat down at the edge of the bed. "So I hear you were sick."**

**"I was. But I feel much better now." Naruto said. Naruta chuckled while blushing.**

**------**

**Soon both blondes were married. And Sasuke decided to marry Magumi. But before you get the idea that good things do happen to bad people, Naruta makes Magumi break in all her new shoes.**

**Magumi: They're two frickin' sizes **_**too small **_**gosh darnit!**

**Kara: hey! Be thankful this isn't Aschenputtel! You would've lost both your eyeballs!**

**Magumi: Yikes! I guess that **_**is**_** worse.**

**Kakasha was executed for the murder of Naruta's real father. And Cat Sasuke was made a permanent fairy god parent.**

**And they all lived (mostly) Happily ever after.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruta: LOL. That was pretty fun! trips and fall off the edge of the path again NOT **_**AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**__iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
